That's What You Get For Going To The Library!
by ketherandsandy4ever
Summary: Man she's hot! I have to get this girl's phone number' Kether Harding thought. 'Oh my god! This guy is so hot! I have to get his phone number' Sandy Sanchez thought. Just a cute, fluffy, pointless KetherSandy oneshot but worth reading!


**A/N: **Yet another S+K oneshot! This one is REALLY cute though! It was funny cuz my mom suggested it to me. R&R! Oh, Maxwell likes Sandy but they are SO not together!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hamtaro

**That's What You Get For Going To The Library **_by Laura McConnell_

_Fourteen-year-old Sandy Sanchez sighed on one side of the bookrack. She had let her friend Maxwell Noppo, who liked her, to the library again! Sandy really, really hated going to the library but Maxwell had talked her into it. She sooooo did NOT like Maxwell! She sighed again. Just once, just _once_, she wished she could find a guy she really liked. She sighed for the third time. All of her friend had boyfriends. Pepper had Oxnard of course, Bijou had Draco, Pashmina had, ewwwww, Stan, and Penelope had Cappy. She sighed yet again. (Wow! She's sighs a lot, doesn't she? LOL) But she didn't have anyone except that annoying idiot con artist Maxwell. She sighed again & picked up her book, walking around the book rack…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Fourteen-year-old Kether Harding groaned on the other side of the bookrack. He hated, really hated, his summer job at the library. GOD! He'd rather work at sonic or subway or anywhere except this FRIGGIN' LIBRARY! He didn't even have a girlfriend. Ever since he'd moved here all his girlfriend had been… well there was no other way to say it! KETHER HARDING'S GIRLFRIENDS WERE JUST DOWNRIGHT BITCHY! He groaned again. He just wished that once, just **once**, he'd find a girl that was hot & stuff, but that he really liked. He groaned again & picked up the books he was caring & walking around the bookrack…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sandy Sanchez & Kether Harding both slammed into each other, dropping all the books they were carrying! They both got down on their knees, picking up books & when the finally looked up, their noses were about a millimeter apart!_ Man she's hot! I have to get this girl's phone number!_ Kether Harding thought. _Oh my god! This guy is so hot! I have to get his phone number! _Sandy Sanchez thought.

"Hi." They both said at the same time, blushing.

Kether laughed nervously & ran his hand through his hair. "Hi, my name is Kether Harding." He said.

"Hi, I'm Sandy Sanchez." Sandy said.

"Do you come to the library often?" Kether asked. He could feel her breath on his face. It smelled minty.

"Ummm, do you come to the library often?" Sandy asked.

"You first!" the both said at the same time.

"Jinx you go first!" Kether said first.

"Dang it!" Sandy smiled, "Yeah. My friend always drags me. I really, really, really hate coming! Now you?"

"I work here." Kether said, "It's a summer job. I really, really hate it. But my evil step-mom forced me to work here." he smiled at her.

They both realized they were still on their knees, their noses only a millimeter apart they both leapt up but Sandy slipped on a book they hadn't picked up. Kether caught her hand & pulled her back up. They just stood there holding hands. Sandy liked the feeling of his hand. He had a certain comfort & warmth about him.

"I, um, what days do you work?" Sandy asked.

"I work Mondays, Thursdays, & Sundays." Kether answered, "When do you come to the library?"

"Almost every friggin' day!" Sandy said.

"Don't answer if it offends you but is the guy your with, your… boyfriend?" Kether asked, hopefully.

"No." Sandy shook her head, "I don't like him. He's actually quite annoying. He's one of those guys that would fallow you around saying 'Gee! Your hair smells terrific!'" (**A/N: **Ask me in your review if you didn't get that.)

He laughed. "He's sounds risiculous."

She laughed. "WHAT?" she asked.

"Me & my friend were sitting around & I said 'Are we just going to sit around and be _risiculous_.' & I meant ridiculous but then we liked to go around & drive people like Maxwell crazy!"

At that, Sandy gave a high-pitched giggle.

Kether blushed since Sandy was so close to his face he could feel her breath on his face.

"Do _you _have a girlfriend?" Sandy asked.

"Me? Moi? NO!" Kether said.

"Oh, O.K." Sandy said.

"I would really love to have a girlfriend though." Kether said, his head moving even closer to Sandy's.

"And I would really love a boyfriend." Sandy said moving even closer so that their lips were almost together when…

"KETHER!" His boss yelled, "I need you to check this person out!"

Kether groaned. "I have to go Sandy." He said, "Sorry."

"No, someone's waiting for me so I have to go too." Sandy said, "I'll see you the next day you work Kether." Sandy went to pull away but she realized Kether still had her hand. They both blushed & he let go of her hand.

"O.K!" Kether said, smiling, "Cya then Sandy!"

Sandy waved then turned around & ran over to Maxwell.

"I love the library." Sandy said when they reached her house.

"You what?" Maxwell asked.

On the other side of town Kether was saying, "Suddenly, my job at the library isn't that bad anymore."

"WHAT?" his step-mom Claudia demanded.

THE END… 

_**NOT QUITE!**_

**A/N: **So, what did you think? Pretty cute, wasn't it? Look out for the sequel: 'What happens when you get the flu'! (Also, just hit the review button below & write something!)


End file.
